une maman, une erreur,des conséquences
by ironique
Summary: la maman d'Edward est un peu fantasque au détriment de son fils. le pauvre se retrouve marié à une inconnue...OS écrit pour le 1er concours ddu forum "lemon in fic"


**OS que j'avais écris pour un concours sur le forum "love lemon in fic" et que je n'avais jamais posté. **

**aprés avoir été poussé par les filles du Fofo, elles se reconnaitront, je me décide.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

-_Ed…_

_-Hé Ho. Ed…_

Perdu dans mon sommeil j'entendais vaguement que quelqu'un prononçait mon prénom mais Morphée et ses bras enjôleurs refusaient de me laisser partir et je devais avouer que je ne luttais pas beaucoup.

Je tournais la tête en l'enfouissant dans l'oreiller, prêt à reprendre mon rêve là ou je l'avais laissé.

_-PUTAIN ED, TU VA TE REVEILLER BORDEL DE MERDRE!_

La voie tonitruante de mon ami Jazz me fit sursauter et c'est hagard que j'ouvris les yeux, alors que ce dernier ouvrait les rideaux en grand afin que le soleil vienne m'aveugler

Haaaa ça c'était mon Jazz! Un de mes meilleurs potes mais il avait tendance, ces derniers temps, à perfectionner un petit coté sadique que j'appréciais de moins en moins. Cependant c'était le seul qui arrivait à me réveiller après une de nos soirées orgiaques.

Soirée qui n'aurait pas lieu si mes trois colocataires et moi habitions sur le campus. Après trois ans passés dans un dortoir universitaire il devenait urgent pour notre équilibre mental que nous trouvions un appartement.

Quelques clignements d'yeux plus tard je regardais la personne couchée à coté de moi. Elle s'était contentée de mettre la couverture sur ses yeux pour se protéger de l'agressivité du jour tout en grognant un vague « putain »

Il s'agissait d'une fille bien entendu!

Son visage ne m'était pas visible, seules quelques mèches rousses dépassaient de la couette. J'avais beau essayer de me creuser les méninges, du mieux que je le pouvais avec une gueule de bois, impossible de me rappeler son visage et encore moins son prénom. Pour être franc je ne me rappelais que vaguement ce que j'avais fait avec elle hier soir. Néanmoins les emballages vides de préservatif qui jonchaient le sol me donnait quelques informations….

Je sortis du lit prudemment pour ne pas réveiller ma partenaire d'une nuit. Pas que j'avais quelques égard envers elle mais je ne voulais surtout pas lui parler.

Les « tu ne trouve pas qu'il s'est passé un truc spécial entre nous », « je te laisse mon numéro », « j'aimerai beaucoup aller plus loin avec toi » tout ça ce n'était définitivement pas pour moi.

J'enfilais un boxer et un jean et je rejoignis Emmet, Jasper et Jacob, mes trois colocs dans la cuisine.

J'eu l'agréable surprise de voir qu'ils avaient aussi bonne mine que moi.

Jacob était à demi allongé sur le plan de travail en train de finir sa nuit au vue du filet de bave qui brillait au coin de ses lèvres et qui le reliait directement à la plaque de marbre.

Emmett était à moitié à poil, regardant la machine à café avec insistance. Son regard était un mélange de fureur et d'un puissant désir. Il espérait certainement que la cafetière se mettrait en route toute seule, uniquement par la seule force de sa volonté…. C'était pas gagné!

Pour une raison qui resterait à jamais obscur, nous n'avions plus de chaise. Je décidais donc de m'assoir sur la table avec autant de douceur qu'un éléphant, renversant en passant, les cadavres de bouteilles qui y trônaient

Seul Jasper avait l'air moins amorphe que nous. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne savait pas s'amuser mais contrairement à nous il s'arrêtait toujours avant de sentir ses cheveux pousser de l'intérieur.

C'est donc lui qui mit la cafetière en route. Emmett afficha un sourire triomphant, tandis que Jazz me balançait une lettre du cabinet d'avocat de maitre Jasper Hale.

Maitre Jasper Hale était un ami de la famille, le plus grand avocat de toute la ville et accessoirement le père de Jazz. Mais pourquoi m'envoyait-il une lettre officielle?

Interloqué, Je regardais mon ami sans un mot, espérant que mon air surpris voir même ahuri poserait la question à ma place. Le gout des alcools mélangés de la veille était encore trop présent et j'avais peur d'ouvrir la bouche au risque qu'ils se rappellent tous à mon bon souvenir.

Jazz haussa les épaules alors qu'ils servaient une tasse de café fumant à chacun de nous.

Deux/trois gorgées plus tard, j'eu assez de lucidité pour ouvrir cette fichu lettre. Lettre somme toute officiel qui m'annonçait dans les grandes lignes que j'étais marié.

Marié

Marié?….

MARIE!

Ma tasse m'échappa et se fracassa sur le sol envoyant des éclaboussures de café brulant sur mes pieds nus. Jacob se réveilla en sursaut, mâcha le néant de sa bouche pendant un instant, attrapa son café et s'enfuit dans le salon, suivi de près par Emmet.

Je relisais ma lettre encore et encore. Non c'était une plaisanterie. Comment pouvais-je être marié? Des filles j'en avais eu un certain nombre et même certaines étaient restées quelque temps dans ma vie mais pas au point que je veuille en épouser une!

Je montrais la lettre à Jazz qui semblait aussi surpris que moi. Évitant les morceaux de tasse brisée, j'attrapais le téléphone au moment même ou la sonnerie de celui-ci retentit. Je regardais l'appelant, il s'agissait de ma mère.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais, n'ayant ma mère que très rarement au téléphone et connaissant son esprit un peu loufoque, j'avais la très nette impression qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à mon nouvel état civil.

Je décrochais, la colère pointant sournoisement.

_-Eddy chéri c'est maman. Ecoute mon chou ne t'énerve pas mais tu risque de recevoir une lettre du père de Jazz, te signalant que tu es marié à une certaine Isabella Swan._

_Ne t'en fait pas mon lapin !C'est. Une. Erreur._

Une erreur?

Ça merci je m'en étais rendu compte que c'était une erreur! Je ne disais toujours rien la laissant terminer son explication chaotique

_-tu sais que je reviens des Maldives ou j'ai rencontré un homme charmant, si charmant que quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser et bien j'ai dit oui._

Ma mère était mariée? De mieux en mieux

_-je sais c'est complètement fou mais Eddy chéri si tu avais vu comme c'était beau et ne t'en fait pas je ne reste pas vivre là bas car figure toi qu'il habite à Fork. Ho Ed si tu savais comme il est doux, gentil, charmant…_

Mon adorable et fantasque mère venait de se marier. C'est la seconde fois, depuis que mon père était décédé, qu'elle nous faisait ce genre de petit trip. Les vacances avaient sur elle un effet des plus dévastateurs.

-_maman… maman…MAMAN MAAA-MMAANNN_ la coupais je dans son monologue sur les qualités de son nouveau mari. _Que tu te mari ne m'étonne qu'à moitié mais tu peux me dire en quoi ça ME concerne?_

_-oui… bien sur mon lapin… Hé bien… tu sais…grisé par l'euphorie du moment, …..Charlie et moi avons inversé quelques lignes en remplissant les papiers officiels d'où la toute petite erreur d'aujourd'hui. Mais c'est rien de grave je t'assure et cette Isabella est en fait la fille de Charlie. Tu verras c'est une fille très douce et très gentille._

Traduction, ma mère était complètement bourrée grâce à un des cocktails colorés qu'ils servaient sur ce type d'île et visiblement Charlie était dans le même état. Si bien que ces deux poivrots avaient mis les noms de leurs enfants au lieu des leurs.

Et après c'est à moi que l'on reprochait le manque de maturité!

Je respirais profondément. Ma journée s'annonçait longue voir même très longue

Après la promesse de retrouver ma mère, Charlie et cette fameuse Isabella chez maitre Hale dans moins d'une heure, je raccrochais et filais sous la douche.

J'évitais toujours la rouquine qui dormait encore dans mon lit. J'espérai vraiment qu'elle serait partie avant mon retour.

Sans vraiment savoir quoi mettre pour aller chez un avocat, je me décidais pour un jean classique, une chemise noire et une veste. Je passais par le salon prendre la clé de ma voiture et jetais un coup d'œil à mes amis.

Jacob dormait profondément la tête posée sur les genoux d'Emmett qui lui-même dormait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Jacob! Position assez bizarre et compromettante qui aurait mérité d'être immortalisée.

Les grands esprits se rencontrant toujours, Jasper débarqua de sa chambre armé de son appareil photo et me lança un regard plein de malice. Au moment ou je fermais la porte de l'appartement, j'entendais toujours les cliquetis ininterrompu qu'émettait l'appareil photo à chaque prise de vue!

Arrivé aux bureaux de l'avocat la secrétaire me signifia que maitre hale aurai au moins une heure de retard.

C'était bien ma veine.

Je m'affalais dans un gros canapé en cuir chauffé par le soleil. Renversant ma tête en arrière, j'avais l'espoir de voler quelques minutes de sommeil.

Hélas à peine avais-je fermé les yeux qu'une femme et ses quatre enfants plus que turbulent débarquaient et s'acharnaient sur les magazines posés sur la table basse.

Moins d'une minute plus tard entra un couple prêt à se sauter à la gorge, puis une jeune femme, cadre dynamique visiblement agacée d'être là.

Ensuite entra une femme âgée, guindée avec des cheveux d'une couleur violette assez terrifiante. Elle resta debout à coté de moi et j'entendis son corps émettre de drôle de claquement sec.

Avant qu'une de ses prothèses ne la lâchent et que je sois obligé de la ramasser, je lui offris ma place qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire.

Cette salle d'attente était pire qu'un cabinet de médecin. Puis la porte se referma enfin sur une grande blonde absolument magnifique accompagnée d'une petite brunette.

Petite brunette qui capta immédiatement mon attention. Plutôt mignonne, à peu prêt mon âge. Comme tout homme qui se respecte, mes yeux suivirent le galbes de ses jambes, remontèrent sur l'arrondit de ses hanches, glissèrent vers sa poitrine, qu'elle n'avait pas de très généreuse d'ailleurs. Mon regard dessina ensuite sa jolie bouche, continua sur les traits fin de sa mâchoire et de son nez et s'encra dans ses prunelles d'un marron intense, qui brillèrent tout en me dévisageant.

Il aurait été plus convenable de cesser de la fixer aussi intensément mais ses yeux m'hypnotisaient complètement. Un désir violent de la posséder me submergea. Visiblement elle était dans le même état que moi car sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et sa poitrine, enfermée dans un chemisier blanc, montait et descendait plus rapidement qu'elle n'aurait du.

J'avais complètement occulté les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Je n'entendais plus les gamins se chamailler pour une page de magazine, ne sentais plus l'animosité du couple, la femme agacée n'était plus qu'une information et le parfum sirupeux de mamie violette s'était éventé. Seul comptait cette connexion que j'avais avec cette fille. La profondeur de ses yeux m'appelait et je m'y noyais sans résistance

Malheureusement son amie lui parla et ma brunette brisa notre échange en se tournant vers elle. Cependant je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage, indépendamment de ma volonté mon corps réagissait à ses gestes

Quand ses dents venaient mordre sa lèvre charnue, ma respiration se faisait plus intense. Quand son petit bout de langue rose venait lécher le coin de sa bouche, une chaleur se diffusait en moi.

Elle me mettait au supplice sans le savoir.

Je me forçais à détourner le regard et passais une main dans mes cheveux histoire de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Il fallait que je sorte avant de lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde

Ecoutant les dernières brides de sagesses que je possédais je me levais pour sortir. En passant prés d'elle je ne pus résister à lui offrir un petit sourire, que je savais charmeur.

Je refermais la porte en soufflant et parti vers les toilettes. Devant le miroir j'essayais de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Jamais encore une fille ne m'avais fait autant d'effet par sa simple présence.

J'aurai voulu rester caché ici comme un pleutre mais je devais retourner dans cette salle d'attente et surtout je devais me contrôler. Soufflant bruyamment pour me donner du courage, je carrais les épaules au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit.

Le visage de la jolie brunette m'apparut. Elle entra, referma la porte et me regarda d'un regard pétillant et effronté. Je restais immobile, surpris par sa présence dans les toilettes des hommes!

Avant que j'aie pus dire ou faire quoi que ce soit elle vint pratiquement coller son corps contre le mien et se figer à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

Son souffle me caressait d'une chaleur brulante, presque humide. C'était une invitation et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour gouter sa bouche tentatrice.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaude et sa langue dansait un formidable ballet avec la mienne.

Elle me poussa contre les lavabos, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, repris son souffle et sa bouche renouvela ses assauts

Ses lèvres titillèrent ma mâchoire, mon cou et remontèrent vers mon oreille.

Je ne la connaissais pas. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom et voilà que ses mains étaient déjà parties conquérir ma chemise qui ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre ma veste qui avait déjà été balancé prés d'un des lavabos

Je devais l'arrêter, après tout c'était une inconnue

J'aurai du l'arrêter! Mais la façon dont elle avait de mordiller et de suçoter la partie délicate juste derrière mon oreille mit à mal toute ma bonne volonté et encore une fois lutter n'était pas une option.

Mes doigts malaxèrent ses hanches avec rudesse, la rapprochant de mon érection douloureuse.

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau et ses petits doigts habiles ne mirent pas longtemps à me libérer du carcan qu'était mon jeans. Mes mains remontèrent vers sa poitrine cachée tandis que les siennes glissaient subtilement à l'intérieur de mon pantalon.

Elle cessa brusquement de m'embrasser. Son souffle était aussi court que le mien, ses yeux aussi désireux que les miens. Elle se retourna, prit ma veste qu'elle disposa à plat entre deux lavabos encastrable avant de me faire face de nouveau.

Elle s'installa sur ma veste en ouvrant en grand son chemisier pour me laisse voir un soutien gorge que je trouvais fort inutile

Son audace m'étonnait encore. Je m'attendais à quelques caresses manuelle et buccale, que je lui aurai rendu avec plaisir, mais elle n'en fit rien et continua de me regarder avec impatience.

_-je…tu…enfin…je ne… sais… pas…je suis…?_

Je n'avais jamais été aussi peu prolixe avec une femme. Quel con!

_-sois gentil, Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour des papouilles. T'en a envi autant que moi alors ferme là et active toi s'il te plait._

Son aplomb me coupa le souffle et son sourire effronté, lorsqu'elle écarta légèrement les cuisses, me fit oublier la question de savoir qui était cette inconnue.

Je faufilais mes mains sous sa jupe afin de faire descendre sa lingerie que je glissais dans la poche de mon jeans.

Me positionnant entre ses cuisses accueillantes, je me retrouvais devant le dilemme du soutien gorge quand je vis une petite attache entre ses seins. Un petit mouvement habile et sa poitrine se retrouva libre d'être adorée.

Je n'avais jamais vu de soutien gorge s'ouvrant sur le devant mais trouver cette invention absolument génial!

Les seins étant mon péché mignon je pris quand même le temps de les déguster du bout de ma langue. Les titillant par petit lapement ou les excitants par de savante succion.

Les gémissements que poussait mon inconnue, en s'accrochant à mes épaules, m'encouragèrent à pousser un peu plus loin mes caresses et je pris un de ses mamelons entre mes dents le mordillant en une faible pression.

Ma belle renversa la tête en arrière en poussant un petit râle fort satisfaisant pour mon égo.

Du coin de l'œil je vis ses mains palper les poches de ma veste et l'espace d'un instant je me posais la question saugrenue de savoir si elle ne cherchait pas à me voler…. jusqu'à ce que je voie ce qu'elle convoitait.

Elle sortie victorieuse un préservatif de mon portefeuille, qui laissa encore son empreinte circulaire dans le cuir et le déchira avec les dents avant de le glisser avec une lenteur étudié le long de mon membre tendu à bloc, me faisant gémir d'anticipation.

Je glissais en elle une fois, puis une seconde fois et à la troisième fois j'étais en elle jusqu'à la garde expirant avec force contre sa poitrine.

Elle était si étroite que je ne bougeais plus, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à moi.

Elle ne fut pas longue à trouver son confort car rapidement elle se mit à onduler des hanches contre moi et j'accompagnais ses mouvements en un rythme que je voulais un peu plu rapide.

Elle s'accrocha à moi, son front appuyé contre mon épaule, sa respiration hachurée s'écrasait contre mon torse, ses ongles striaient ma peau de fine ridule galvanisante

Mon dieu cette inconnue allait me rendre fou!

Ma belle rejeta de nouveau la tête en arrière. Le sang colorant ses joues, ses yeux à demi fermé, sa bouche légèrement ouverte faisait d'elle une sublime représentation de l'érotisme.

Ses genoux remontèrent sur mes hanches, mes mains s'encrèrent dans ses cuisses, J'accélérais le rythme, m'enfonçant toujours plus fortement en elle.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et de façon de plus en plus rapproché. Mon souffle irrégulier était presque douloureux pour ma gorge mais il était hors de question que je baisse la cadence.

Puisant dans mes dernières forces, J'accélérais encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise ses chevilles dans mon dos et se contracte contre moi. Elle se cambra un peu, se contracta un peu plus et brusquement elle plongea sa tête dans mon cou pour étouffer un cri.

Sont corps était toujours contracté sous mes doigts alors que deux coup de reins plus tard et dans un tremblement caractéristique, je la rejoignis dans un orgasme intense.

Je restais toujours lové en elle le front appuyé contre le dessus de sa tête.

J'étais bien là. Tenant dans mes bras une femme étrange et envoutante. Mon inconnue ne semblait pas non plus vouloir bouger, se contentant de se pelotonner contre mon torse.

Hélas le temps passa trop rapidement et c'est elle qui brisa notre petite bulle en s'écartant de moi. Je me retirais d'elle, enlevait le préservatif que j'enveloppais dans une serviette en papier avant de le jeter dans une poubelle.

Je la regardais se rhabiller avec empressement, alors que j'en faisais autant. Sa jupe étant particulièrement froissé, ce me faisait sourire. Elle voulu prendre sa culotte qui dépassait de ma poche mais je l'en dissuada d'un baiser un peu provoquant;

Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et n'insista pas.

Une fois habillé nous jetions un coup d'œil à notre allure dans le miroir. Mon reflet me renvoya l'image de moi-même mais souriant et les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude.

Son reflet était plus subtil et plus beau. Ses joues étaient encore un peu rouges, ses lèvres encore un peu gonflées et un léger sourire sublimait sa bouche.

Dans le couloir nous étions encore un peu hagards, nous souriant de temps en temps.

J'aimais bien cette fille et pas seulement pour son coté téméraire et volcanique. Faire plus ample connaissance n'aurai pas été pour me déplaire. Je devais me décider au risque de ne plus jamais la revoir.

J'allais me lancer au moment même ou ma mère apparut avec un homme que je devinais être son nouvel amant.

Son Eddychouchou résonna dans tout le couloir et j'envisageais sérieusement de prendre un jour ma mère à part afin de lui expliquer que j'avais à présent 23 ans et que son Eddychouchou en public pouvait finir par devenir humiliant.

Je me tournais vers mon inconnue, un peu gêné par le débordement d'affection de ma mère.

Elle me regardait les yeux écarquillés en répétant tout bas mon prénom comme une question. J'acquiesçais sans comprendre jusqu'à le compagnon de ma mère embrasse mon inconnue sur le front en l'appelant Bella.

Et là la lumière se fit dans mon cerveau embrumé

Ce n'était pas cette fille?

Ce n'était pas mon inconnue?

Ma superbe brunette, aux coups de reins mémorable, n'était quand même pas la fille du futur mari de ma mère?

Je restais la bouche ouverte sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

_-alors Bella tu as fais connaissance avec Edward?_

Bella, puisque c'était son nom, hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation

-_avons…café…oui… nous… pris… _Bella dégluti avant de reprendre. _Nous avons été prendre un café _dit elle en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

Le rouge qui venais lui colorer les joues était attendrissant et accentuait son coté irrésistible.

Après une étreinte d'une bonne minute, ma mère m'expliqua qu'elle et Charlie préféraient remettre leur hypothétique futur mariage à plus tard afin de faire un peu plus connaissance.

Maitre Hale sortie de son bureau, il fixa alternativement Bella puis moi. Il haussa un sourcil d'un air entendu et un sourire naquit sur son visage, je ne voulais pas savoir à quoi il correspondait.

C'est avec une confusion d'émotion que j'entrais dans le bureau afin de faire annuler le mariage. La vue mirifique que j'avais sur les petites fesses de Bella juste devant moi me donna envie de l'honorer encore et encore…

Repousser cette annulation me sembla tout à coup une bonne idée. Après tout, J'avais tant de chose à découvrir sur ma ….femme…non?

* * *

**Merci!**


End file.
